In various manufacturing and construction industries, items are produced that require surface preparation by contact with the surface. These surface preparations may include grinding, sanding, polishing, and the like. Often, these surface preparations are performed by hand, that is, by a user or human using a surface preparation device. If this surface preparation is performed by hand, it may be advantageous to position the item relatively below the shoulders of the user and with the item's surface facing preferably upwardly. In this manner, the user may maintain a relatively comfortable position and at least to some extent enjoy the assistance of gravity forcing the tool downward against the surface. Unfortunately, some items are too large, awkward, fragile and/or otherwise impractical to manipulate into a position with the surface facing upwardly. For example, in the case of a large relatively flat object having two sides, such as an airplane wing, it may be different to rotate the wing so that the normally downward-facing bottom becomes upward facing.
In such situations, the user may be required to work overhead with the surface preparation device from below the item, and the user may need to assume a potentially uncomfortable position in order to accomplish the surface preparation task. Also, it may be difficult to apply the correct amount of pressure against the surface being treated since gravity is urging the device away from the surface. Similarly, even when preparing a surface generally perpendicular to the user or angled towards the user, such as for example: a wall; an underside of a plane or boat; and the like, the weight of the preparation device may tend to fatigue the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.